Page boy
by lori777
Summary: "Sherlock es en realidad un nombre de chica." Mary Jane S. Watson creció como cualquier chica normal, con una insana obsesión con Spiderman y entrometerse en medio de escenas del crimen. Una fiesta de disfraces. Un crimen sin resolver. Un encuentro inesperado. Spoilers series 3. OC.


**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic. La historia se ubica al final de Series 3 muchos años en el futuro. Está basada en el primer episodio de Gosick.  
**

**Esta historia es un AU basado en mi anterior OC, Sherly Watson, básicamente son la misma persona pero en distintos escenarios. Sherly "nació" después de series 2, y Sherlock "nació" después de series 3.**

**No estoy segura si es "page boy" o "pageboy", pero es el nombre designado al nño que es "paje" en una boda, aquí sería Archie, quién apareció en series 3 episodio 2.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC. Incluye una minihistoria al final, relacionada con el fic principal. Muchos spoikers.  
**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Page boy**

John estaba melancólico, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana empañada por la lluvia matutina. La tristeza del doctor Watson no duró lo suficiente porque pronto escucho las fuertes pisadas de cierta persona en el piso de arriba, justo en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Mary Jane S. Watson era una chica bastante común a sus dulces diecisiete, sobre la cómoda de su cama tiene un enorme póster de Spiderman y en su buro una variada colección de objetos relacionados con el mismo personaje.

Un día en la vida de MJ, como la llaman sus amigos, comienza con el sonido de su alarma _"¿Dónde estás Yolanda?"_, su hermosa cabellera rubia asemeja a un nido de aves mientras se quita la pereza estirando el cuerpo, siempre tarde para ir a la escuela. Mary Jane era el tipo de chica que se podía quedar dormida en la biblioteca sobre libros de ciencia forense mezclado con algunos cómics de su héroe favorito. La familia de MJ es pequeña y rota, cuando ella era una niña su madre murió de forma trágica, nadie habla de eso pero aún recuerda haber esperado por su padre de pie en la puerta, él no regreso por tres días. El nombre de MJ en realidad era una mezcla de los nombres de sus padres, Mary como su madre Mary Morstan, y Jane por su padre John Watson, el resto es historia.

Mary Jane fue educada por su padre, el mismo que ahora sonríe al escuchar el ruido de su hija mientras se arregla para salir, bajando las escaleras ruidosamente la chica saludo a su padre con un beso en la mejilla. MJ estaba emocionada, aquel día en particular obtuvo el permiso de su padre para salir por la tarde-noche a una fiesta, el evento social del año en la escuela , la "reina de la escuela" organizó una fiesta de disfraces para su cumpleaños.

–Entonces… ¿Qué tal luzco?—dijo la chica mirando su disfraz de arriba hacia abajo.

—Luces totalmente hermosa—exclamo su padre dando unos últimos arreglos al disfraz de su niña.

—Ok, me voy yendo porque me están esperando… Gracias papá—exclamo la chica saliendo de su casa.

La reunión estaba organizada dentro de un edificio departamental, el segundo piso le pertenecía a un familiar de la chica del cumpleaños, MJ y sus amigas llegaron a tiempo para ingresar dentro del ambiente, la música electrónica envolvía en lugar, la joven Watson estaba realmente encantada. El grupo de chicas se aclimataron rápidamente, mezclándose entre la multitud, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

El encuentro se dio por casualidad, sus espaldas chocaron en medio de una canción… _«__I just wanna feel this moment__»… _Mary Jane quedó sin aliento al ver al chico contra el que chocó, era un joven de buen cuerpo completamente disfrazado de Spiderman, era un sueño realidad. Unas doradas hebras se asomaban de forma rebelde debajo de su peluca color rojo pasión. MJ no es una chica romántica pero como fangirl, era una situación interesante estar en medio de la pista con un chico disfrazado de Spiderman porque ella era Mary-Jane Watson. Los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la mezcla del DJ, MJ estaba fascinada con su misterioso _"Spidey"_, él nunca se quitó la máscara.

Las historias de misterio necesitan una perfecta antesala, el grito de una adolescente "pasada" de copas era un ejemplo de ello, el grito de aquella chica retumbo más allá de la música, el caos comenzó a imperar cuando el ruido de patrullas rodearon el edificio, muchos de los jóvenes comenzaron a gritar, algunos decían que hubo disparos y la chica que gritó vio a una mujer con un arma, MJ se resguardó a ella y sus amigas en el suelo, el chico _Spiderman_ había desaparecido, y sus amigas trataban de contener el llanto, fue hasta que unos zapatos cafés aparecieron frente a ella que supo que el problema era grave, los zapatos del inspector Lestrade.

Lestrade era un viejo amigo de la familia Watson, MJ lo conoce de diferentes situaciones, en especial cuando ella misma se mete en problemas, el inspector de _Scotland Yard_ reconoció a la joven de peluca roja bajo sus pies, él soltó un gran suspiro, ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Oficiales de policía comenzaron a escoltar a los jóvenes al exterior, la fiesta había terminado. Lestrade se encargó de llevar del brazo a Mary Jane hacia la calle.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarte en "estas" situaciones?—cuestionó Lestrade arrastrando a la joven hacia una patrulla, MJ resopló con fuerza, algunos pelirrojos cabellos de su peluca se sacudieron frente a ella.

—Es una coincidencia, yo vine a la fiesta con mis amigas—replicó MJ molesta, odiaba que la trataran como niña, en especial Greg Lestrade.

—¿Coincidencia? Vaya que voy a creer eso, coincidencia dices… como las otras "veinte" veces que te he atrapo escabulléndote en escenas del crimen… —recrimino Lestrade abriendo la puerta de la patrulla. MJ no respondió a la acusación del inspector, la realidad era que ella disfrutaba involucrarse con el medio policiaco, estaba interesada pero nunca le dejaban participar a pesar de sus poderes de _deducción_. —Vamos, sube al auto… —señalo Lestrade cuando vio que la chica no se movía, MJ se subió al automóvil con un suave movimiento. —…le marcaré a tu padre para decirle que te llevo a casa—añadió Lestrade justo cuando el tono de espera estaba timbrando, pero al girarse a echar un vistazo al perfil de la chica lo único que encontró fue una peluca color rojo pasión en el asiento, —¿Jane?—exclamo Lestrade confundido, —¡Jane! ¡Mary Jane!—gritó con fuerzas al percatarse que la puerta del otro lado del vehículo se encontraba abierta, Mary Jane hizo su elegante huida.

Mary Jane corrió lejos del edificio para ocultarse de Lestrade, respetaba su trabajo pero odiaba que nunca le hiciera caso sobre sus propias observaciones, después de tomar un respiro decidió que era tiempo de regresar a la escena del crimen, después de arreglar un poco su cabello se escabulló dentro del edificio, la policía estaba controlando la multitud en las afueras, en ese momento no había señales de Lestrade. MJ observó la escena del crimen con cuidado haciendo notas mentales, notó el agujero de la bala en la mirilla de la puerta, el cuerpo de la mujer anciana que reposaba en su silla de ruedas, justo cuando MJ estaba observando de cerca la herida de bala con su lupa de bolsillo algo toco su hombro, la chica reaccionó de inmediato, con destreza acorralo a su "atacante" en la pared.

—¿Qué demonios?—exclamo una voz masculina, el hombre frente a ella estaba ataviado con un largo abrigo negro, pero MJ noto algo curioso sobre la ropa debajo de esa pieza.

—¿Quién eres?—cuestionó la chica luciendo feroz remarcando su agarre contra él.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, los civiles no están permitidos en una escena del crimen—respondió el chico con autoridad, MJ observó ese gesto.

—…Eres un policía, ¿cierto?—dijo la rubia de pronto mirando a su interlocutor.

— Inspector Stanley A. Hopkins—se presento el joven finalmente, MJ soltó su agarre dejando libre al trigueño.

—¿Hopkins?—repitió MJ con desdén, —si, eres tú… la mascota de Lestrade—señalo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, el comentario no fue bien recibido.

—Vamos _niña_, no sé quién eres pero no puedes estar aquí—exclamo el muchacho tratando de sacar a MJ de la habitación.

—Déjame en paz—dijo la chica escapando del muchacho, —mejor, dime que sucedió aquí…—preguntó la chica con interés. El joven inspector soltó un suspiró, sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono, y comenzó a relatar lo que la rubia frente a él deseaba saber.

» Un asesinato. Una mujer de edad avanzada, postrada en silla de ruedas, murió de un disparo en el rostro dentro de una habitación cerrada. Los testigos son la servidumbre de la señora, un joven jardinero y una humilde chica de origen griego que no hablaba el español, ella se entendía con su señora porque era la única que hablaba su idioma. La policía está confundida sobre el proceder del crimen, otros testigos son el grupo de jóvenes en una fiesta de disfraces, algunos juran haber escuchado el disparo pero sus testimonios son vagos debido al ruido estridente de la música en la reunión.

—No se necesita ser un genio para resolver el "enigma"— declaró Mary Jane al escuchar los hechos del crimen.

—Disculpa, _Sherlock_… si eres tan lista dime que sucedió aquí—dijo el joven policía algo molesto, Mary Jane estaba tan absorta en sus ideas sobre el crimen que no escuchó el nombre que Stanley uso para nombrarla.

Mary Jane camino un poco más alrededor del cuarto antes de hacer su declaración: —El culpable es la sirvienta—dijo MJ mirando a Stanley, el chico se quedó boquiabierto.

—En serio, ¿qué te hace decir eso?—replico el joven acercándose a ella.

—Sencillo, si asumes que el primer disparo fue una distracción puedes deducir que la bala que mato a la anciana provenía del arma de la muchacha griega, obviamente—dijo Mary Jane declarando sus observaciones y reflexiones ante el caso. —Además, mira el suelo, estás marcas de rueda, son un claro indicio que la mujer avanzó hacia la puerta —la rubia se movió lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, —y se asomo por la mirilla, la chica al otro lado de la puerta… ella habló a su señora, la policía asumió que era para llamar su atención, saber si estaba a salvo pero en realidad, su propósito era otro… —declaro la chica colocando su rostro cerca de la mirilla, el rastro de la bala era visible. —_ κυρία, το άκουσες; ... Η ζωή μας σε κίνδυνο, έλα γρήγορα κοντά στην πόρτα .. _…"Señora, escuchó eso… su vida está en peligro, acérquese a la puerta…" entonces vino el disparo, la silla se hizo hacia atrás por el impacto como lo señalan las ruedas… —añadió la joven caminando hacia atrás, el mismo recorrido que la víctima. Stanley estaba realmente impresionado con los "poderes" de deducción de la chica.

—Si tu teoría es correcta… hubo un primer disparo para asustar a la mujer, pero… debió ser cerca, porque aparte fue camuflajeado por la música de la fiesta… —señalo Stanley Hopkins tomando notas sobre el asunto.

—Precisamente, esa es la cuestión… —respondió Mary Jane, —pero… esta marca… claro… el disparo fue hecho desde la habitación de a lado…—dijo la rubia mirando de cerca la pared donde había una huella de bala, Stanley se acercó de mismo modo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, separados por poco centímetros, entonces Mary Jane se percató de algo "interesante". —¡Oh!...—exclamo de pronto, ese pequeño gesto llamo la atención del joven inspector.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono el muchacho algo preocupado.

—¡_Page boy_!—exclamo la joven con una sonrisa señalando el rostro del detective.

—¿Ah?... —exclamo el muchacho algo perdido, esa palabra ni siquiera tenía relación con el crimen o el caso.

—Claro… no reconocí antes porque han pasado años pero… —empezó a hablar la chica, de pronto acercó peligrosamente su rostro al detective, —ya de cerca puedo ver el parecido, eres tú… el paje de la boda de mis padres… John Watson y Mary Morstan, —Stanley desvió la mirada en ese punto, —ni siquiera trates de negarlo o fingir que lo olvidaste, una boda aderezada con un crimen es difícil de olvidar… —replico la chica cuando vio el gesto del detective. —¡Bien!... Vamos _pageboy _debemos ir a la otra habitación….—exclamo Mary Jane tomando el liderazgo de la misión, Stanley soltó un gran suspiro, pero siguió los pasos de la chica.

La habitación continúa, el origen del primer disparo, ese sonido que perturbo las mentes tranquilas de unos pobres jóvenes que danzaban con felicidad. Los dos jóvenes se introdujeron con suavidad a la habitación, el inspector Hopkins entró primero para proteger a la joven, la chica quiso argumentar pero fue demasiado tarde, en cuanto el policía ingresó al cuarto fue atacado por el filo de una navaja, la ropa de Hopkins quedó rasgada dejando ver un poco de la ropa que llevaba debajo de la ropa y la herida que sangraba en su pecho. MJ frunció el ceño, cuando el terrible cuchillo estaba dispuesto a dañarla ella lo detuvo, poniendo en práctica lo que aprendió de _Baritsu_ pudo someter a su enemigo, aunque no salió limpia de la pelea, el cobarde la golpeó unas cuantas ocasiones pero escuchar la voz desesperada de Stanley Hopkins revivió sus energías.

El joven inspector quedó derrotado en el suelo, haciendo presión en su herida, no era profunda pero si era dolorosa, entonces observó como la rubia en aquel gracioso suéter amarillo con la playera morada de cuello le hizo frente al perpetrador, pero cuando el hombre se recuperó de los golpes, respondió con la misma violencia en la pobre niña, Hopkins se desesperó, pero no podía levantarse para defender a la joven.

—¡SHERLOCK!—gritó Hopkins desde el suelo, en su agonía ni siquiera puso atención al nombre que salió de sus labios aunque no era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba aquella noche, pero en está ocasión… el nombre hizo eco en la cabeza de Mary Jane.

Sherlock… nadie en el mundo la llama por ese nombre, todos la conocen como Mary Jane y derivados, pero hubo una época, cuando su padre la nombraba por aquel bello, curioso y extraño nombre, fue un tiempo después de que regresó después de haber desaparecido por días, época funeraria de su madre Mary. Stanley Hopkins imitó a la perfección el timbre de voz de su padre, los mismos desesperados sentimientos mezclados en una sola palabra, un nombre, MJ podía ver claramente el rostro de su padre llamando por su nombre después de que la puerta finalmente fue abierta, las disculpas y lágrimas que humedecieron su hombro.

El hombre debajo del agarre de MJ era de origen griego, en sus facciones estaba descrito su origen, entonces finalmente Sherlock comprendió el resto del rompecabezas, aunque había anticipado el motivo, la presencia de ese hombre solamente corroboraba la idea que tenía del motivo del crimen. El extraño hombre griego estaba furioso, lanzando maldiciones mezclando el inglés y el griego. —Claro, él es el "motivo"… seguramente los dos planearon poner en jaque a la anciana para robar todos sus bienes, lo hicieron de tal modo que crearon el escenario perfecto para que nadie se percatara del crimen, inteligente y perversos estos hermanos grie…—pero Sherlock no pudo continuar su explicación sobre el motivo criminal debido que Hopkins la abrazaba efusivamente, tenía un gesto de enorme alivio, Sherlock se quedó callada, no valía la pena explicar las cosas, además se sentía cómoda en brazos de su _Spidey boy_.

Los abrazos de Sherlock no terminaron, en cuanto el inspector Hopkins hizo una llamada Lestrade llegó con la caballería a rescatar a la damisela en peligro, esta vez la joven no se opuso a ser arrastrada del edificio como lo fue en un principio. El cielo nocturno estaba claro, mostrando un manto de estrella, frente a la patrulla de Lestrade se encontraba John Watson sujetando una manta naranja, su rostro reflejaba tal angustia que MJ no pudo evitar correr hacia sus brazos pidiendo disculpas. El padre de Mary Jane se distrajo un momento hablando con su viejo amigo, MJ se quedó quieta en la patrulla envuelta en la acogedora manta "para el shock" (aunque ella no estaba en shock, sólo cansada), de pronto un obstáculo cubrió la luz de la calle, era Hopkins.

—Hey… —saludó el inspector, la chica sonrió, el traje de _Spiderman_ era claramente visible. —Veo que te vas a casa, descansa bien y… gracias por todo—declaro el muchacho agachando el cuerpo para asomar un poco su cabeza por la ventana del auto, Sherlock se ruborizó.

—Ya lo decidí… —dijo la chica antes de que el muchacho se marchará.

—¿Qué has decidido?—pregunto el muchacho interesado.

—He decidido que tú serás mi esposo—declaró la muchacha llena de determinación, Stanley no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente.

—Soy casi diez años mayor que tú—dijo en su defensa el azabache.

—Siete en realidad, y no tiene importancia… sólo hay que esperar… —respondió Sherlock en desafío.

—Entonces… esperaré por ti, futura _Mrs. Hopkins_… —declaró el muchacho abriendo la puerta para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la muchacha.

La sonrisa de Sherlock era gesto eterno, justo en ese momento fue realmente feliz, pudo imaginar una buena vida para ella y su futuro esposo, el sol saldría en unas cuantas horas para anunciar un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo comienzo.

**FIN**

**Vow**

La última promesa de Sherlock fue una mentira. El gran detective consultor desapareció en una avión, nadie supo nada sobre su persona. El pasado siempre regresa para hacerte pagar por tus pecados. "Mary Morstan" vivió una vida feliz, encontró el amor en John Watson, contrajo nupcias con el doctor, e incluso formo una pequeña familia con el nacimiento de su hermoso hija. Mary sabía que el tiempo junto a John era prestado, aunque la amenaza de Charles Augustus Magnussen desapareció con su asesinato era cuestión de tiempo para que otros vinieran en su búsqueda para atentar contra su vida.

La bala fue certera, no había nada humanamente posible por salvar su vida, John sostuvo entre sus brazos a su esposa quién moría desangrada, en esos oscuros momentos pensó en Sherlock Holmes, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, pero sus pensamientos no iban a materializar a esa persona, soñar un mundo feliz dónde los cuatro, su familia y Sherlock eran felices sólo eran un barato consuelo, su esposa murió en sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, un último suspiro "lo siento, John" y una sonrisa en sus labios cuando en escuchó las últimas palabras de su esposo "te amo Mary". John se sentía perdido sin la presencia de su esposa. Pero dentro de su cabeza existía una pequeña voz que llamando por él, "padre". John regresó a su casa , abrió la puerta y gritó ese bello nombre "SHERLOCK!" Por alguna razón la pequeña niña que espero por él sabía que su padre no estaba llamando por su nombre sino que evocaba el recuerdo de otro tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
